


A Jolly Reindeer Fuck-Fest

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions, Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Excessive Volumes of Come, Foot Jobs, Fucked Silly, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, shortstack, titfucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: Santa gives one very well developed elf girl a special task: take care of his reindeer. She goes about doing this job with a lot of gusto and even more moaning.
Kudos: 94





	A Jolly Reindeer Fuck-Fest

Holly didn't know why she had been called to Santa's office. Her first thought was that she did something bad and she was about to be punished, but apparently it was quite the opposite. But that made her even more confused. Why would old Father Christmas want to reward her? She was just a normal elf, there wasn't anything special about her. Well, apart from her quite frankly ridiculously proportioned body. She was, in simple terms, short and stacked. Each of her breasts was easily bigger than her head, and her ass was so fat that she often had trouble sitting down. The elf uniforms were unisex and one-size-fits-all, but Holly's curves stretched the outfit out so much that more skin was exposed than covered. 

But apart from her size, Holly was no different from the average Elf. She was, perhaps, a bit more awkward than the rest of her coworkers, but that wasn't all that important. She was still a jolly and dutiful elf, and always made sure to meet her toy making quota.

She stood in front of the door to Santa's office, marked as such by a large plaque with those words written on it. There were two knobs on the door, one at normal height and one at elf height. Holly took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Oh, please do come in!" The voice of Santa Claus was unmistakable, even when muffled. Holly took another deep breath and clutched the doorknob. She twisted it, and took another deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside. 

Santa's office had a cozy atmosphere. There was a fluffy carpet on the floor, a crackling fireplace and plenty of decorations. At the back of the room, sitting at a massive wooden desk, was none other than Father Christmas himself. The cheery, and quite rotund, bringer of gifts. Holly walked closer to the desk, her body jiggling with every step. She noted that there seemed to be another noise in the room, beyond the crackling of the fireplace. It was like the sound of someone licking and sucking on a candy cane. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she opened her mouth to speak.

"H-he-hello S-sir." She said, a small blush on her face. 

Santa let out a booming, good-natured laugh. "Now now Holly, no need to be so formal. You can call me by my name." He said, smiling. 

Holly swallowed a lump in her throat. "R-right. Well, um, Santa, i-if I understand it, you wished to see... me?" She asked. 

"Ho ho ho! That I did!" Santa's smile seemed to grow even wider. The weird suckling sound seemed to grow louder, and Santa let out a small grunt. "Now, I heard some very good reports about you. Everyone is saying that you're a very nice and hardworking elf. So, I want to give you a very special task." 

Holly's eyes went wide. She knew that Santa dolled out these special task often, especially around Christmas season, but she never thought that she'd be the one to be assigned to one. "I-I'm honored Sir. Um, Santa. W-what's the task?" 

Before Santa answered, he shuddered and squirmed a bit in his seat. He put one hand under the desk, and the sucking sound suddenly stopped. He cleared his throat and leaned over the desk. "Oh, it is a very important task indeed. Holly, you'll be taking care of my dear reindeers!" 

Holly stood silent for a bit. "Oh. Um, sir, a-are you sure I'm the right elf for the job?" She asked.

"Why, of course! You're exactly the sort of kind soul that my reindeer love. But, it's your choice whether or not to take this job." He said, smiling.

"I, well, I can't just say no to that. I'm grateful for this task." She said, a small sense of excitement building up in her. 

"That's great to hear! Now, if you don't mind, I wish you'll go to the stables now. Get acquainted with the reindeers, maybe clean them up a bit too." Santa gestured a bit as he spoke. 

Holly nodded and practically ran out of the door, her body jiggling so much that she made noises with every step. Once she was out of the office and the door was closed, Santa looked under the desk. Or, more specifically, he looked at his wife, Mrs. Claus. She was nearly naked, on her knees and sucking his cock. She took her lips off of her husband's dick and looked up at him. "Darling, you know exactly what will happen when she gets in the stables."

Santa laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, I am counting on it."

* * *

Holly had only ever seen Santa's nine reindeer from afar. They always looked quite majestic when strapped onto the sleigh, and even more so when flying through the air. But she never quite realized just how large they were. She could easily fir under them while standing. 

"You're... very big." She said to who she thought was Dasher. The reindeer leaned down and looked at her, huffing a bit as if in confirmation. Dasher's eyes wondered over Holly's body. She yelped as the reindeer pushed its snout into her cleavage. "H-hey now!" She put her hand on Dasher's forehead and gently pushed them away. Somewhat reluctantly, the reindeer obliged.

She smiled awkwardly, then went to a nearby table and picked up a brush. She went over to Dasher and began brushing their beautiful coat of brown fur. She couldn't reach very far up, so she focused most of her attention on the reindeers legs and underside. As she brushed Dasher's belly, her butt rubbed up against his legs. He kicked a bit, raising up one of their hooves and pressing it down on her ass. She didn't even notice it at first, and when she did she just shook it off. She scoffed and gently slapped the reindeer's belly. "You're a naughty boy." 

The reindeer let out a huff and took a step forward. Holly tripped and nearly fell over, gripping onto Dasher's leg for support. She shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Now now, what's gotten into you?" She asked, patting them on the hindquarters. She didn't expect to get an answer, but the reindeer gave her one. "O-Oh." Was all that Hollt could say as she saw Dasher's cock extend out of its sheet. It was huge. Holly did have sex with other elfs, and to say that Dasher put all of her previous lovers to shame would be an understatement. His cock was huge, easily bigger than her entire torso. Thick at the base and tapering off into a rounded point, precum already leaking out of his urethra.

Holly took a step underneath Dasher and pressed her nose on his cock. She took a deep breath, filling her nose with the thick musk of reindeer cock. Her legs quivered as her juices began leaking down her thick thighs, her panties completely soaked with her liquid arousal. She extended her tongue out and gave Dasher's dick a small lick. The taste was overwhelming, and her thoughts became cloudy as the primal desire to mate took center stage in her mind. Beads of sweat began running down her face as a deep blush spread over her cheeks. 

She grabbed Dasher's cock, her hand so small compared to its girth that she could fully wrap it around. She slowly began pumping his cock up and down. The thick pole of meat throbbed, making Holly shudder with desire. This was a side of herself she hadn't seen before. This almost animalistic lust was something she didn't know she had in her. "You really are a big boy." She said, slowly massaging the tip of Dasher's cock. He let out a huff and thrusted his hips forward. Thick, almost syrupy precum coated Holly's hand. She took it off of his dick, making him kick and thrust, and brought it up to her face. She took a sniff, letting out a grunt as her mind was once again attacked by the powerful musk. Tentatively, she licked one of her fingers clean. She let out wanton moans and licked her whole hand clean, nearly cumming just from that.

She stepped out from under Dasher and walked to his front. "Oh, we're going to have some fun together." She said, licking her lips. Dasher huffed and once again buried his head in her cleavage. This time, she simply laughed and patted him on the neck. He bit into her shirt and pulled his head back, trying to rip it off. "Oh, easy there Dasher. It's ok, I'll just take it off." She said, which seemed to calm the reindeer down a bit. He let go of her shirt and pulled his head back. She smiled and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up, shimmying a bit to get her fat ass and equally fat tits out of it. Once she did, she threw the sweat soaked garment on the floor. She tried to pull her panties off as well, but the stretched, wet fabric simply snapped the moment she tugged on it.

"Well, that's unfortunate. Eh, not like I need it right now." She said, throwing the ruined underwear away. She hefted one of her massive breasts up and shook it lightly. "You clearly love 'em, so why don't you have a taste?" She said, licking her lips. Dasher, true to his name, was fast to act. His lips sealed around Holly's nipple and he began gently sucking on it. A small moan escaped the elf girl's mouth as Dasher seemed to try and suck milk out of her tit. She gave some attention to his horns, trailing a finger over them. "That's it, good boy." She said, petting Dasher on the top of his head.

Dasher pushed her lightly and took his mouth off of her nipple. He thrust his hips forward and let out a huff of breath. Holly could tell what he really wanted, and bit her lips in anticipation. She went over to the table and pushed all the cleaning tools on one side. With some efforts, she managed to hop up onto the table. She laid on her back and spread her legs wide, putting one hand between to spread open her dripping wet pussy. "I know it's now Christmas quite yet, but that doesn't mean you can't get a gift."

The table creaked as Dasher hopped his front legs on it. He rubbed his member against her pussy lips, mixing his precum with her juices. Holly let out a grunt of pleasure, a smile spreading over her face. "C'mon Dasher, don't tease me like that. Just shove it in! I can take it, don't worry." She said. Not a moment later, he reared his hips back and, in one savage thrust, buried half of his cock in her cunt. Holly threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure which filled the barn. 

Dasher pulled his hips back and thrusted again, shoving more of his cock deep into Holly. He didn't go particularly fast or hard, but the sheer size was enough to make the elf girl writhe in pleasure. She arched her back as Dasher pounded into her, stretching her opening more than she ever had before. "Fuuuuuck! Yes! Harder! Punish this naughty elf slut!" Holly's words were followed by a body shaking orgasm. She squirted around the fat reindeer cock in her, turning Dasher's fur wet.

Dasher let out a ragged breath and leaned down, pressing his underbelly against Holly. Her breasts squished against the soft fur. Her screams reached a whole new level as Dasher buried his cock down to the base in side of her. Her pussy deformed around the fat dick, each thrust pushing past her cervix and shoving the tip of his cock against the back of her womb. "Mmm fuuck! Just like that! Use me as roughly as you want! I love your cock!" Her body shook with another orgasm.

Holly's reindeer lover was close as well. His thrust became wilder and faster, pulling out almost completely and then slamming himself all the way in. Over and over again he did this, the sound of hips slapping filling the barn. Dasher let out a cry of pleasure as well, his cock throbbing deep inside Holly's pussy. She clutched onto his fur. "Cum in me! I'll be your cum dump!" She screamed, and then moaned as she felt Dasher cum in her, hot jizz flooding her womb almost completely.

Both of them stood for a few moments, panting from exhaustion. Dasher pulled out slowly, his cock slowly retracting back into its sheath. "Oh my stars... that was amazing!" She said, letting out a small giggle. She sat up onto the table, only to be pushed back down by another reindeer hopping his legs up onto the table. Holly looked up, and saw who she believed to be Vixen over her. She felt him rub his own cock against her. "You want some as well?" She asked. Vixen simply rubbed faster, the tip of his cock hitting the bottom of her breasts. "It's only fair you get some as well. So, feel free to use me!"

That's all the reindeer needed to hear. Vixen reared his hips back and slammed himself balls deep into Holly's cum filled pussy. The elf girl let out a grunts and moans of pleasure with each thrust of the fat reindeer cock. "Ngh, fuck yes! I'm gonna become addicted to reindeer cock!" Holly's words only emboldened Vixen to go even faster and thrust even more savagely. Each impact of their hips send shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. Her tits shook up and down, almost hitting her in the face.

Vixen had less stamina than Dasher, or perhaps he was already on the edge when he put it in. Regardless, it wasn't long until he also spurted his load into Holly's womb. There was so much that it pushed out of her pussy and pooled between her legs. He pulled out, letting cum pour out of Holly's snatch. Vixen hopped off the table, then gave Holly a lick on both of her breasts and her face. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the snout. Vixen walked off, and Holly could now see the other reindeer, all just as excited and hard. "Seems like I have my work cut our for me. Well, what're you waiting for boys? I am here to please you!"

Two reindeers trotted up to Holly, Prancer and Comet if her memory served. Comet grabbed one corner of the table with his teeth and dragged it closer to the center of the stable, Prancer helping him by pushing the other side with his horns. It took Holly a bit to realize what the two of them wanted to do. "Oh. Are you both going to mount me at once?" She asked. The reindeer answered her by hopping their front legs onto the table. The tip of Prancer's cock was already buried inside of her, and Comet's fat dick dribbled precum on her lips. She opened her mouth and began licking along the underside of his cock. "Well, I haven't take two at the same time before, but there's a first time for everything."

She opened her mouth wide, angling her neck up so that Comet would thrust straight into her throat. She reached out with one hand and patted him on the thigh, and with her other hand patted Prancer on the belly. The two reindeer pushed forward at the same time. The two of them stood still for a moment, as if to let Holly get used to the feeling. She gagged on Comet's dick, the tip pushing into her throat despite the fact that not even a quarter of his length was in her mouth. She could, at the very least, still breathe. So, she took a deep breath, and once again gave them the signal.

The reindeers thrusted into her again, pushing forward until they were both buried all the way in. Prancer's cock pushed the cum in her pussy out, making lewd squelching noises. Comet was filling up her entire throat, and she almost felt as if he was going all the way into her stomach. Both of them pulled back at the same time, only to slam right back inside in almost perfect synchronicity. The two reindeers pumped in and out of Holly, their hips smacking against her over and over again. Comet's balls slapped her in the face with every thrust, not hard enough to make her feel pain but enough to make her feel even more like a bitch in heat. 

Holly lost count of how many times she'd came. Must have been at least a dozen. She had another orgasm when Prancer buried his cock inside of her and began filling her womb with rope after rope of sticky cum. Comet wasn't far behind, pulling his hips back and cumming in her mouth. The taste was almost addictive. The reindeer didn't let her swallow of all his load, pulling his cock out and spurting all over her face. The two of them hopped off the table and walked off. Holly laid panting for a few moments. She scooped up a bit of the cum on her face and licked it up, letting out a small moan as it slid down her throat.

Dancer and Cupid walked up to the table, the latter giving Holly a few licks. She reached up and rubbed the side of his head. "Let me rest up for a bit boys, the others really gave it to me." She let out a small sigh and sat up on the table. Dancer pushed his snout against her hip. It took Holly a few moments to understand that he wanted her to roll over. Once she did, he dove between her massive asscheeks, licking at her hole. A shudder ran up her spine. "Guess I should've known one of you would want to use my ass. Well, go ahead! You're bigger than anyone I've taken before, but I consider that a plus." She let out a moan as Dancer kept licking her ass, covering it in a thick layer of reindeer spit.

Once he was done, he reared up and put his front legs on the table, his cock resting between her fat cheeks. Cupid did the same, his cock pushing against her lips. Holly opened her mouth and sealed her lips around Cupid's tip, then reached back and pulled her cheeks apart. "Alright boys, I'm ready! Give it your all!" She said, and the she moaned as Prancer pushed forward. The thin tip of his cock pushed her asshole open, the spit acting as lube. He shoved about half of his cock inside of her, then pulled back. It was then that Cupid moved, thrusting inside of Holly's mouth. She was ready this time, relaxing her throat so that she wouldn't gag. When he pulled back, Prancer thrusted back in.

They went through this see-saw like motion over and over again. Holly's holes were never empty, since the moment one of them would pull out, the other would slam himself into her. Each of them went balls deep with every thrust, making her body jiggle and shake. It was Cupid who came first, hilting his cock in Holly's mouth and unloading another torrent of cum down her throat. Prancer came a few moments later, filling her guts up with reindeer spunk. They both pulled out, Cupid giving Holly another lick on the face before walking off. 

Holly rolled onto her back and then sat up on the table. She swallowed the last hit of cum left in her mouth. "You boys must have been really backed up. You've dumped bucket loads of cum into me! Well, three more to go. Dunder, come 'ere!" She said, and the reindeer obliged. He trotted up to the table and began licking her breasts, slathering her cleavage in spit. Dunder began gently suckin on her nipples, pulling at her breasts ever so slightly. "Well, aren't you cute. Want me to use my breasts?" She asked. Dunder took his mouth off her breast and let out a huff of breath. He reared up and put his front legs on the table, moving forward until his cock poked the bottom of Holly's tits. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes." She said, giggling. She slid down the table so that Dunder's cock was laying right between her breasts. Then, she grabbed her tits and smushed them together. The reindeer's dick was practically swallowed by the soft tit flesh. She began to move her breasts up and down. Dunder's cock leaked precum like a broken faucet, making it even more shlick and making the titfuck feel even better. Dunder began to thrust in time with Holly's movement, smacking his hips against her boobs. His cock was hot and throbbing, and felt wonderful sandwiched between Holly's tits.

Dunder let out a huff of breath, then adjusted his stance a bit. He began to thrust harder and faster, slamming himself against her breasts. Holly could barely hold onto them. "Are you close? C'mon, no need to hold back. Cum! Cover my tits in reindeer jizz!" Not a moment after she said that, Dunder's cock throbbed and he came. He spurted cum all over her neck, giving her a sticky pearl necklace. He pulled his hips back and, as Holly wanted, fired the rest of his load all over her tits, glazing them with his hot, sticky cream.

"That's a good boy." Holly grabbed his cock and gave it a few tugs, making him leak a few more drops of cum. Dunder let out a huff of breath and hopped off the table. "Well, that was fun. Blixem, your turn!" She said, turning towards the reindeer. Walking over to Holly, the reindeer pushed at her feet with his snout. She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Well, I never thought any of you would be into that. Not that I mind. Hop up and I'll stroke you with my soles." She said. Blixem did just that, his cock already throbbing and leaking. 

Holly laid on her back and stretched her feet out a bit. She pressed one of her soles against the underside of Blixem's cock and moved it up and down a few times. His legs wobbled slightly and spurted out a bit of precum. Holly put her other foot up and pressed Blixem's dick between them. She was surprised when, after just a few strokes, Blixem came. He spurted a few drops of cum out of his cock, which landed on her belly. "Oh, isn't that adorable. Never expected a reindeer to be a quickshot." She giggled. She continued stroking Blixem's cock, making him almost shake. "Well, we can't now. Let's have some more fun!" A few moments after finishing her sentence, Blicem came again, spurting out a few drops of semen. 

"I might just drain you dry." She said, a smirk on her face. Blixem came again, managing to only leak two measly drops of cum. Holly began speeding her pace up, moving her feet as fast as she could. The reindeer began panting, his legs almost buckling. His cock throbbed and leaked a bit of precum, but no actual cum came out. Holly took her feet off and sat up, giving the reindeer's dick a kiss as it retracted into its sheet. "Hope I wasn't too rough with you." She said, patting Blixem on the belly. The reindeer slowly lowered his legs off of the table, still trembling slightly. He gave Holly a lick before walking off on shaky legs.

"Well, just one more." She turned towards the red nosed reindeer. Rudolph was in the corner, his back to her. He was slightly smaller than the other reindeer, with a lighter coat of fur. "Rudolph! It's your turn!" She said, the reindeer turning to look at her. He slowly walked closer to her. She reached out and put a finger on his glowing nose. "Now aren't you just the prettiest little thing. Well, let's not waste time. You probably have the most important job out of any of the reindeers, so you deserves special treatment." She said, kissing Rudolph on the snout. 

He put his front legs up on the table. Holly looked at his cock and her eyes went wide. It was huge. Even compared to the other reindeer, Rudolph was far and away the biggest one. His dick was easily as long as her entire torso, which both scared and excited Holly. She bit her lip and ran a finger along the length, from the vase to the tip. Rudolph twitched, and a small bead of precum dribbled out. "I know I called all the others big, but I think you deserve it the most. I think you'll have to use my ass, 'cause this monster could probably break my pussy."

She lifted herself up, bringing her face right in front of his cock. "But before that..." She trailed off, opening her mouth and sliding her lips down on the reindeer's fat member. Rudolph let out a small noise as Holly began sucking him off, slobbering all over his almost-too-big cock. She could only take about half of it in her mouth, but she made sure the entire length was slick with her spit by licking it. "We gotta make sure you're properly lubed up. No way am I taking you in dry."

She rolled onto her front, her tits smushing under her like a pair of pillows. She reached back and spread her cheeks. Some of Dancer's cum was slowly leaking out of her asshole. "C'mon, I'm ready! No need to hold back! I'm made to please!" She gave her ass a slut, making sending ripples through her cheeks. Rudolph put the tip of his cock up against her asshole. He readjusted his stance and seemed to hesitate for a moment. Holly couldn't help but find that kind of cute. She pushed her hips back, shoving the first few centimeters of his dick past her asshole. Rudolph let out a huff of breath, then pulled his hips back and thrusted.

Holly felt her hole spread open suddenly, Rudolph's cock pushing the walls of her ass apart with its girth. She let out a loud moan, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her eyes became crossed and unfocused. It felt as if Rudolph had penetrated her very mind and soul, marking it as his own with one brutal thrust. Holly's lips spread into a dumb smile as she bucked her ass back, fucking herself on Rudolph's cock. Her face was twisted into a look of pure and mindless lust. 

She tried to speak, to say how much she loved Rudolph's cock, to tell him to use her as hard as he wants. But every time she opened her mouth, all that she could manage to get out were mindless moans. Rudolph didn't even need to thrust that hard as Holly was basically doing all the work for him. She pushed her ass all the way down to the base of his cock, his balls resting against her drooling cunt. His dick pushed deep into her guts, stretching her skin around his girth. To Holly, it felt as if he was trying to mold her ass to the shape of his cock, and she loved that idea.

Her juices coated everything that was near her pussy, from her legs to the table. The puddle that had formed between her legs kept growing every minute, her orgasms becoming almost constant. She didn't know how her body could take all this, and at that moment she most definitely did not care. Holly's mind was filled with nothing but desire, to fuck and to be filled up.

And filled up she was. Rudolph slammed himself into her ass and came, coating the inside of her ass white. Blast after blast of hot, thick cum was fired inside of her, making her abdomen bloat until it touched the table. Even then, the reindeer kept cumming. Rudolph pulled his cock out of her, spurting cum all over her back. Cum poured out of his dick like water from a bottle. By the time he stopped, Holly had a coat of jizz on her back as thick as her hand. 

Rudolph got down from the table and gently nudged Holly. She took a few deep breaths then rolled over onto her back. A squelching sound filled the stables as the cum on her back was pressed between her and the table. "Holy shit... that was... amazing..." Her words came out slowly, exhaustion finally catching up to her. She laid her head on the table and simply let her body rest. 

She was sweaty, exhausted, with cum leaking out of both of her holes. And all she had to say about it were three words. 

"Best job ever."


End file.
